Composite decking may be used as floor and/or ceiling components for single or multiple-story buildings. The composite decking is used to complete the structural diaphragm of the building. Composite decking includes a contiguous metal sheet having concrete formed thereon. Composite decking may include a mesh structure to give the concrete rigidity.